


Monsters of Yesterday

by anassa_anemou



Series: Everything Has Changed, And it Doesn't Seem to Stop [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Kanima isn't pretty to anyone, specially to Jackson that has to adapt being a werewolf. The funny thing is he never thought he would be in this position: trying to fit in Derek's pack, learning wolf lore with Peter and adjusting to memories he doesn't remember happening. </p><p>Worst, his body is definitely acting up and he has no idea what could make a werewolf feel so poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this story was both a pain and a joy to write and I'm happy with it, despite it all. I hope anyone reading it will enjoy, at least part of it! 
> 
> First of all, I would like to thank [bdrixhaettc](http://bdrixhaettc.livejournal.com), not only for her amazing prompt art and other illustrations to my story, but for her help with my writing. She helped me organized the plot, told me when things were missing and acted as an amazing supporter through all the fic. Look her amazing art [here](http://bdrixhaettc.livejournal.com/29742.html).
> 
> I would like to thank all the lovely ladies at [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/), and their daily help to make me write. Our Word Wars were epic and I hold everyone dearly for the help with my writing. 
> 
> Check the bottom, for more notes. [a few spoilers]

Was the kanima destroyed? Lydia didn’t seem to know, neither did Jackson. For what Stiles can see, Jackson is still confused, the switch from Kanima to Werewolf isn’t an easy one. As Stiles stirred them both to the Jeep, Derek continued to look at the black blood pool in the floor. They all hoped Gerard was dead, but since they didn’t have a body and the older man disappeared while Jackson got free from his hold, the battle was over. At least for now.

The old Jeep, battered from the unexpected bursting in scene, now traveled full speed to the Whittemore’s house. If Stiles had been able to grab Lydia’s cellphone faster than he did, they would probably have gone to Deaton or even Stiles own house; with Jackson’s father involved, Stiles bet they would be at the police station, blaming anyone possible, before the end of the night.

It wasn’t as if Lydia had wanted to bring any parent into the situation, even if she wished they all backed off from all the supernatural craziness, it just happened. Her brain had been telling her two different things: “call his parents, they would want to know their kid was safe” and “run,hide and then ask questions”. She may blame the adrenaline and the subsequent relief, but Stiles only managed to wank the cellphone from her hand after she dialled and got Mr. Whittemore on line, and her words of reassurance meant one thing: they had to let the adults see Jackson first.

“His dad already tried to screw me, what do you think will happen when he see me dropping his naked son at the dead of night?” Stiles asked, his eyes never leaving the road and his hands gripping the steering wheel hard.

“You are with me, they know me well enough to know anyone I trust, deserves it. And you are just dropping us off, I’ll deal with his parents.” Lydia looks to Jackson, his eyes are closed, and she wonders if he is sleeping or if something is wrong with him again.

It is a short drive, the streets are empty and Stiles feels lucky enough for not bumping into his dad or one of his deputies, while they make rounds. When they pull into the house’s driveway, both Lydia and Stiles can see David Whittemore’s silhouette passing in front of the main door, as the porch light is off. When he sees them, his steps are firm and fast as he approaches the car, his movements echo into the silent street.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Stilinski? I don’t have time for your pranks right now.”

“I’m just dropping Lydia here, you can talk to her.” Lydia rolls her eyes and gets out of the back seat, moving to meet Mr. Whittemore. 

“Stiles helped me find Jackson, and we wanted to bring him here as fast as possible, instead of calling you or taking him to the hospital. If they lost him once, can you imagine what they would do to cover up their mistake, sir?” Making Stiles move out of the driver seat, Lydia tries to pull Jackson from the back seat, showing his dad how he seems to be only sleeping.

With Stiles help and Jackson’s dad guiding they manage to steer Jackson to the hall, where Mrs. Whittemore is waiting. The house is all lighten up, contrary to the darkened garden and lawn, Stiles murmurs something about rich people and their splurging, but shuts up when Jackson struggles in their grasp. It’s not in the most graceful way, but they half drag, half pull him to the beige sofa; the old ratty blanket Stiles keeps at the back of the Jeep is a stark contrast against it.

“We should take him to the hospital, what if this is only a temporary fix?” Mrs. Whittemore whispers, not looking at Jackson, but at her husband.

“I need to find out what happened first, Hannah.” As Mr. Whittemore says, he turns to Lydia and Stiles, that was already trying to reach the door to leave.

“I went to the hospital, I wanted to say goodbye and Mrs. McCall let me sneak in to see him at the morgue. I begged her and she only gave in because Scott and Stiles asked her. When I got there, she didn’t find the body and I got worried; so as she looked for his file, I sneaked out of the hospital.” Lydia pauses and looks at Stiles, her voice shaking as she tells the lies.

“Scott and I were waiting for her, we didn’t want her to stay alone. I suggested he may have woken up; there are a lot of cases in medical history of people being misdiagnosed. So we started to look for him, Scott looked near the hospital and Lydia and I started to make rounds around the city.” Stiles blurts out, eyes on his feet. “I need to go, my dad should be checking one soon.”

Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Whittemore thanks him, but Lydia smiles tightly in Stiles way, grateful for a brief moment to think. The door closes quietly and Jackson continues to look disoriented, decidedly not his normal self. Thankfully, it doesn’t take long before Mr. Whittemore starts to move, ordering his wife make an overnight bag. Afterwards she brings and help Jackson into loose pants and a t-shirt.

They take Jackson to the family car, and Lydia growls when they tell her to stay in the house or to call Stiles back to take her to her house. As if she would let Jackson go alone with them; Lydia smiles again, more ferocious, than grim, pretending not to hear and sitting by Jackson’s side. This time, she pulls him close, and he noses her cheek, before sliding and resting against her collarbone and shoulder.

The lights pass quickly, and Lydia observes how it shades Jackson face, his eyes flashing blue when the car jerks violently to the side. They don’t take the way to the ER, but move onto the highway and she knows they are taking him to L.A when Jackson’s dad takes the right turn. She hopes the doctors won’t pick up anything wrong or different with him, her head continues to spin, despite the iron grip she keeps steering her thoughts away from the events of the night.

One time, in the long drive, she thinks two wolves are running in the forest, following the car in the sidelines of the road. Derek and Peter, she thinks, Scott had gone with Allison and her dad, and Isaac was still groggy by the end. Stiles had looked at her when the Hales had demanded to take Jackson to the old Hale house, and she bullied him into taking them away; a slighting thought reaches her: in the end, her call had been more to dissuade Derek, than to call the Whittemore's.

As she closes her eyes, trying to rest before the doctors bombard her with questions , she hears the howls against the night and she curses, explaining about werewolves to Jackson’s parents will be a bitch. Unfortunately she knows they been suspicious for sometime and they won’t turn a blind eye again.

***  
Jackson wakes up in a white room, he is alone, but he can hear Lydia trough the door, her voice high and rushed. Smells are coming from everywhere and seem to burn his nose, they are all strong chemical smells, threatening to give him a headache. It doesn’t take long for the door to open, bringing the familiar smell of Lydia’s perfume and a muskier scent that can only mean Danny.

“Do you think he will wake up soon?” Danny’s voice is very low, and Jackson opens his eyes immediately to see his friends near the door, frozen by his abrupt movement.

In his head, Jackson feels something whine and trash, wanting to tell them he is fine, that they are safe. He feels very different, this voice doesn’t scare him, doesn’t seem to come from anywhere than not him. His head, while still spinning with all the different smells coming through the door, appears to stay sharp and focused in the frantic heart beats in front of him.

“I’m...” Jackson’s voice is rough, scraping to get out of his throat. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Danny says, still not looking at him, but at Lydia, daring her to tell both of them how Jackson end up in this room.

“Let Jackson rest, Danny. He still recovering, the doctor said he is weak, dehydrated and needing to rest.” Lydia’s voice comes out small, as if she doesn’t want to say anything.

“I’m..I’m ok.”

No one says anything for awhile and Jackson tries to get up, sit in bed, but Lydia rushes to his side, pressing him back to lay back into the pillows. He feels fine and wants to say it, but somehow, with the way Lydia is tensing by his side, he thinks she wants him to not say anything. He almost does, a surge of anger trying to drown him, but her heart is still beating rapid like a pop song, so he tries to focus in something else.

Danny looks at them with a frown, his mind racing to understand why his friends are so tight-lipped. If he thinks to himself, not only Jackson and Lydia, but Scott, Stiles and Allison had been with their heads in something else, all of them coming and going from school, but never really paying attention to things. When he saw Jackson in the lacrosse field, dead, he wanted to scream, not understanding what had happened. Now, he isn’t sure what to think.

“Como one, Danny, let’s let him sleep. We can get back later.” Lydia stears Danny out of the door, not letting their friend say anything else.

Jackson looks up at the ceiling and breathes deeply against his wrist, trying somehow to block all the other smells, focusing only on his own scent. When he looks down, he almost falls from the bed, Derek is staring at him, as he sits in the visitors armchair. Derek has his leather jacket, faded jeans, grey t-shirt and boots; he isn’t smiling, but his smell, made of wood and dark chocolate sooth Jackson.

“Stiles called, apparently he thought you looked weird.” Derek access him, his gaze passing through him, his nose twitching.

“Stiles is weird.” Derek’s eyebrows did a funny juggling, his expression changing quickly, something Jackson wasn’t used to.

It was very weird for Jackson to see expressions beyond anger or malicious intent in his alpha face. Right now, the same voice that been whining before, kept making sounds, as if a dog was equal parts scared and angry. To Jackson’s surprise, Derek came close, pushing a hand inside of his gown, patting his shoulder. Instantly the voice calms down and Jackson looks up, trying to gauge what Derek is trying to do.

“Your wolf is agitated, I think he been suppressed all this time” Derek doesn’t spell it, but Jackson thinks he wants to say since the bite. “We’ll have to keep an eye on you, Peter thinks your wolf can be very difficult to handle at first.” 

The hand leaves Jackson’s shoulder and Derek pulls back, this times hovering above Jackson, instead of sitting back at the armchair. They stare at each other, no used to having a conversation without yelling or body harm. Jackson wishes Lydia would get through the door, making both of them have this conversation another time. 

“Lydia thinks she can handle everything on her own, but I’ll be checking you, leave the window open here and at your house when you get released. Peter and Isaac will watch the hospital during the day and and I’ll take nights, I want to make sure everything is over.” 

The door of the room opens again, Lydia, now alone, strolls in and Derek jumps through the window, without glancing back. There is something, at the back of Jackson’s head, that tells him there is something he should remember about Lydia and Derek, but the information keeps slipping of his mind. Lydia’s hand brings him back to the room, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Danny went home, he is mad at me.” Jackson frowns at her, trying to understand how Danny could get mad, when he normally only gets annoyed at them. “I’m trying to keep everyone in the dark about what happened, they don’t need to know. ”

“What did happen? My head...” Jackson remembers feeling off for weeks, his head playing games with him. He remembers Derek yelling and shoving him, a lot of pain and voices in his head. There is an image of a pool somewhere and the nauseating feeling of blood.

“Just breath ok.” Lydia commands him and Jackson tries to obey her, as soon as he realizes he been hyperventilating. “We can talk after you rest, the doctor wants to keep you here for a few nights. They want to be sure everything is ok, because your dad been terrifying people with a possible lawsuit if they screw up like the hospital at Beacon did.”

“Fine.” Jackson bunches the cover in his hands, trying to focus, his mind telling Lydia isn’t trying to hide things from him.

“Sleep, Jackson, tomorrow you can ask me anything ok? I need to take a shower and sleep and just wrap my head around everything that happened.” 

Something in her face makes him stop and consider what she said. Jackson doesn’t know why he is in the hospital exactly, he thinks something went wrong with the bite, a fall out of the symptoms he been feeling since he asked Derek for it. Lydia seems so scared and shaken, that he doesn’t want to make her do anything, so he settles back and let her fuss over him: she fluffs his pillow, tucks the flimsy blanket and pushes the button to have the bed unfold until it reaches the fully horizontal position. 

For a few seconds he doesn’t think he can sleep, but when the light is turned off, is like his internal switch goes off too. There is, for a brief moment, a pressure inside his skull, like a dog’s paw pressing careless against its human owner, and then he is completely alone slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson wakes up with the door opening and the light hitting his face, he tries to shout for his adoptive mother to let him sleep, but something in the way the person doesn’t stop to see if he sleeping, but barrels into, makes him jump in bed and be alert. The nurse doesn’t say anything, only checks the instruments at the bedside table and gets out of the room again.

The door opens again, this time his mom and dad get in, followed immediately by Lydia and Danny, both of them with grim expressions; Jackson knows instantly his dad gave them a sermon for skipping school or for intruding in a family matter. It’s not the first and he is sure it won’t be the last since his father got unfriendly with Danny, and if Lydia was the one to catch the hospital error, as she mentioned it yesterday, she would have assumed the role of a witness and therefore shouldn’t be with them, or the case could plunder in fraud; David Whittemore is always careful in all his cases.

“How are you feeling, Jackson?” His mom smiles awkwardly at him, trying to convince something Jackson isn’t sure what.

“I feel fine.” Jackson keeps his answer short, a glance in Lydia’s direction reminding him she will be probably the only one to tell him the full story.

“The medical team from Beacon’s hospital should be here soon, they will have to evaluate your conditions and do a full report to add to the one this hospital made yesterday. I want to move the case as fast as I can, we don’t want them to think we will let this pass.” Jackson’s father explains, his face tense.“Don’t hide anything, son, we need to frame the case just right. The hospital is making their case on the fact you left the hospital and it was the paramedics that gave the death diagnosis.”

“I died?” Jackson glares at Lydia.

“The paramedics got you out of the lacrosse field, we all thought you were dead, Jay. If Lydia hadn’t refused to believe you were dead and powered through the hospital to see your body, no one would have missed you. The hospital screwed up, they didn’t check to see if the paramedic was right and they didn’t have anyone down there with you. Mrs. McCall told Lydia they had some problems with the income of bodies from the police massacre, at first she thought your body had been misplaced, but since you weren’t there, anywhere in the hospital,” Lydia cuts Danny, moving to stand by Jackson’s side.

“I didn’t believe you were dead, I just couldn’t, so I asked for Stiles help, he and Scott asked Scott’s mom to let me in and they decided to help me find you. If someone else would have find you, they would get a surprise, you were strolling naked through the warehouse district.” Lydia smirks, trying to deviate the conversation from the juridic problems. “What matters is that you are finally ok.”

Jackson believes in her, knowing she been the one he abused the most after the bite. Somehow, he managed to keep Danny away. Of course, Lydia kept pushing, trying to make their relationship stay the same, when he started to drift apart, tired of her demands and the way Lydia made them appear to be always perfect. He blamed her, yelled and tried to remove her from his life, but she kept coming back.

“If it wasn’t for her, who knows where you would be.” Jackson’s mother smiles more confidently now, her hands resting against his legs in the bed. “We should let them have some alone time, David, Jackson will be poked the rest of the day.” Jackson can see his dad isn’t happy, that he wants to say more, but the firm grip his mom puts in his arm is enough to make him leave the room.

“Thank god your mom is keeping your dad out of here. He was freaking me out with all the jargon.” Danny smiles sweetly at Jackson, enough for him to know his friend’s expression is fake. “So now the crazy is out, want to tell what really happened?” 

“That’s what really happened, Danny. And Jackson probably doesn’t even remembers what happened, he was totally out when Stiles and I found him.” Lydia’s face is closed off, serious, but Jackson can see the light twitching near her eyes. 

“Yeah, right. I can see it in your eyes, Lyds. You were bullshiting them and I don’t blame you, Mrs. and Mr. Whittemore can be overbearing, but I grew up with you, I know when you lie or tell half truths.” Danny scolds.

“Look, you don’t want to know what happened, ok? There is too many people that know what happened, a lot of them are people I don’t trust, so let’s just go with the official story and let it be. If I could, I would prefer not know.” Lydia snaps back, huffing and dropping ungraciously in the armchair. 

Danny looks to Jackson and then to Lydia, his face hard and hurt. Jackson knows he will have to tell Danny at some point about the whole werewolf deal, but he also is aware he doesn’t have control over the transformation to show his friend and then change back before his parents get back. He takes Lydia’s lead and grunts that they can talk later, when he leaves the hospital; Danny doesn’t seem to buy and Jackson doesn’t expects him to, but at least Danny only kisses his forehead and says he will be back later. He doesn’t acknowledge Lydia, leaving them alone after slamming the door shut.

“Are you going to tell me what really happened?” Jackson demands, crossing his arms in front of his body, trying to arm himself against Lydia’s evasive answers.

“How much do you remember?”

“Derek bite me, my body rejected the bite because of your immunity, but I felt everything funny and weird for a long time. It was like someone was in my head and I kept having this weird dreams, sometimes when I was wake. ” He sees Lydia’s face forming from confusion to horror and his body tries to reach her, not minding the instruments he is hooked to.

Lydia reaches for Jackson, her hands stopping him from moving, they both breath hard, trying to calm themselves and see if someone is coming to see what was the commotion; one of the flowers vases by his head smashed to the floor before Lydia could catch it. When he signals no one is approaching the room, his ears just picking the normal movement outside, Lydia goes back to her seat.

“You didn’t reject the bite, Jackson.” Lydia stops Jackson with a hand in air. “You didn’t turn into a werewolf straight away, but those hallucinations you had, they showed something else, didn’t they?” Her face is unreadable and Jackson nods, he dreamed and saw a lot of weird things. “You turned into something they call a Kanima, it’s a humanoid lizard creature. You had the ability to paralyze people, and you were really strong and fast.” She stops, trying to gauge if he remembers.

Jackson remembers the scales, how he saw snakes flowing from his body, and the way his body felt somehow heavier, colder. He thought he would transform in a werewolf, that the strength and speed would make him better at lacrosse, giving him more advantages in the field, but while he felt some changes, he also looked sick all the time.

“There wasn’t anything in the tape, and I don’t remember turning with a werelizard or whatever is you call a Kanima.” He half shouts, half yelps.

“Focus, Jackson! I know is hard, but you need to remember ok, because I wasn’t there for everything and Stiles and Scott didn’t tell everything either.” She begs him and he closes his eyes, searching inside, trying to figure out. “The Kanima’s, they need someone, a Master and Matt, he edited the video, so you wouldn’t know what happened. He was controlling you, giving orders for you to kill people he hated, until he tried to kill Stiles and Scott at the police station. Derek helped them and Matt died. Then Gerard, Allison’s grandfather took control and he took you to an warehouse, because he made a deal with Scott and when something went wrong with that, Gerard told you to kill everyone.”

Jackson hears Lydia screaming his name, but it’s not this Lydia, is the one in his head. He remembers being in the field, playing lacrosse and smirking at a fallen Isaac; at sidelines, Lydia is cheering and then abruptly screaming for him and he can’t understand what happened. 

“I was playing, did McCall knock me over?” Jackson shakes his head, bits of things swirling in his head.

Lydia’s party and his faceless birth parents, him yelling at Danny and telling him to stay away, Derek constant presence, his body pressing against him, shoving and pushing. There is something about bright lights and Erika and Isaac, but he can’t remember if that really happened. There is Derek howling, his eyes red and the pain coursing through him; Jackson thinks that image is more recent, as is the one of Lydia holding him close, making something recoil. 

“I don’t know what happened, the game ended and then the lights were out and you were in the floor.” Lydia’s eyes are terrified and Jackson tries to hold onto it, the acrid smell of her fear making him focus in the present.

“Derek came here last night.” He says, not looking at her.

“I know, Stiles sent me a message. Apparently Derek demanded to know why we brought you here and not to Beacon’s hospital. ” 

“I think I hear him howling.” There is a phantom feeling in his body, of someone holding him and the sound coming from outside the car.

“He followed us, in the forest. Scott thinks he wants to be sure you aren’t turning back at the Kanima.” She bites her lips, pausing for a second, before continuing. “Are you really feeling ok?”

There isn’t anything wrong with him, he knows that. His body is in perfect health, more so than before, even if he always taken care of himself. Lydia is quiet, and Jackson doesn’t engage in more conversation, there isn’t a physical headache, but he feels as if his head is going to explode. What Lydia told him seems to be a elaborated prank, and if McCall had been the one to tell him, he probably would have punched the idiot. But seeing Lydia’s serious face, her carefully measured words and the way she keeps picking at her nails, he know he isn’t lying. 

Her heart is steady too, and he thinks he heard McCall and Stilinks say something about weres being able to hear lies, but he isn’t sure. It doesn’t matter, he will demand some answer from Derek, somehow, he is certain the alpha will come back for him today. When the male nurse comes to take him for his tests, Lydia holds his hand for a second, before leaning down to kiss his cheek , it shouldn’t, but it comforts him still and he manages to give her a quick smile.

Strangely, she feels safe to him, like family, in that moment, Jackson’s heart aches, it’s been a long time since he felt like this.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up.” Jackson is shoved to the side, his limbs heavy with sleep not wanting to move.

Derek is glaring at him when Jackson finally manages to look up. Two nights ago, the alpha had been in his room, demanding to know how all exams both medical teams did, if Jackson felt more angry than usual, if his body was acting normally. Jackson tried to make his own questions, but Derek growled at him, commanding him to silence.

Later today, he doesn’t know what time it is, but he thinks it’s closer to the morning than the night, he will be released from the hospital. Neither team’s found anything wrong with him and his stay had only been prolonged to abate his father ire.   
“I don’t have much time, so listen. You need to learn how to be a were and I need to keep an eye on you. So tonight, you will come to the house and we are going to start your training. ” Derek slaps a hand in Jackson’s mouth, stopping him. “I don’t care what you have to do, be there.”

Without saying anything else, Derek jumps through the window again. Jackson keeps looking to the sky after the shadow from his alpha moves quickly away, his head trying to focus in the sounds outside of the hospital room. He feels copped out, his skin crawling with the need to run, to breath in the fresh air. It is frustrating, this feeling of not fitting inside of his own body, of sharing it with something, not like the Kanima, or with what he thinks it was the master’s voice moving him; his mind is still having problems to remind himself of what it happen and how.

Jackson’s parents come by to take him home, his dad makes several questions, and he knows it is because he wants to get the biggest amount of details straight from the source, instead of relaying in Lydia’s story. Somehow Jackson is sure his dad will manage to spin the case and make it work, there isn’t much against Jackson, only the fact he left the hospital, but if someone had looked better, they would notice that he was still alive.

His face is smashed against the glass, trying to look as bored as possible, hoping his father will let him be. It doesn’t work, but he manages to at least set the ground to a day locked in his bedroom: if his parents believe he is laying low, it will be easier to escape at night and see Derek. If it was another time, he would probably yell or curse at the man and pretend nothing had happened. But something, in his gut, or maybe in that whiny voice at the back of his head, was telling him to go. 

Before, Derek had creeped him, showing up and violently tried to extract information out of him, basically about who was the Kanima. Derek hadn’t been an alpha to him, hadn’t acknowledged he existed. Jackson was sure Derek was hoping he would be dead after the bite; Scott hinted something about being a half a chance of the bite leading to death. He asked for something dangerous and got something even bigger than he bargained for.

People were dead, and he didn’t remind killing them. He didn’t ask Lydia for details, and maybe that made him a douche bag, but he doesn’t want to remember. There isn’t anything good that will come to him, only more frustration and self loathing and he had enough of that already. Deep down, he doesn’t want to feel their deaths, because he thinks he got out too easily.

Closing his eyes, he tries to sleep, his bedroom smell comforting to the voice inside his head. He grips hard at the feeling, hoping to keep safe, to not remind himself of anything else.

***  
The Hale house is the same as he remembers, burned, scarring and falling to pieces. Jackson can see how the forest is starting to take over, branches reaching what is left of the roof, poison ivy clinging to the walls, bushes growing almost to the height of the windows. It’s not a pretty sight, especially not at night with no moon to at least give a bit of light. 

“Come here.” Jackson jumps at the sight of Derek, his body hidden by a large three, but the sound of his voice guiding Jackson. He goes, doesn’t think, his body just moves in Derek’s direction.”First thing, you will have to submit to your alpha, if you try to hurt someone, I’ll stop you.”

Jackson is sure Derek means more than his command: he sees Derek launching to his face, trying to grab, to shred him with his claws. He tries to step back, to space between them, but Derek puts a hand at the back of his neck, holding him. It’s not the first time they been like that, and while familiar, there is something different.

“I’ll stop you from hurting other people and I won’t tolerate you fighting your Pack, unless Peter turns sides again or if they are influenced somehow. ” Derek stops, his eyes close for a second and then his eyes are bright red, flashing at Jackson and making him want to run again. “I’m your alpha, your pack and pack takes care of each other. If you need help, ask.”

The thing Jackson had been feeling at the back of his head yips and he is sure this is some sort of inner wolf bullshit, he doesn’t ask Derek, doesn’t want to feel more vulnerable than he already is. Maybe Lydia knows and he can ask her, pretending he is exchanging information, to not give her more power. He looks at Derek and he is pulling his shirt of, removing his shoes and pants. They start running, Derek is in his wolf form, something he isn’t sure he can or not do, but keeps his mouth shut.

If Derek’s threat at the hospital is right, he will see the man a lot and he hopes the alpha will offer more information than Jackson needs to ask. After a few minutes he feels another presence near, but when he growls in the direction of the movement, Derek growls louder and he feels as if his ears are dropping like a good dog. Isaac is by his side in a split second, smirking at him, and running faster, making him try to keep up.

There isn’t the ache he felt before when he trained, nor there is a shortening of his breath, everything is easier and harder at the same time. There are smells and the perpetual noise, his mind keeps splitting to all the things, making him slower than the others. One moment he is fine, the other he is pinned by someone to the floor, a weight pressing him down.

“Pay attention, pup.” The older man slides of him and he think it must be Peter, Derek’s uncle. 

He doesn’t have the time to say anything, not even a moment to push Peter off him; the weight is lifted off and he can see Peter smashing against a three, Derek crouching by his head. The wolf in his head stays quiet, waiting to see how to deal with the situation. Derek’s hand grabs him by the shoulder and hoists him, steadying him when the sudden movement throws his balance.

“Peter will try to throw you, pay attention. He is a douche bag, so fight back, but you need to be able to defend yourself. ” Derek goes back to his wolf form, running, Isaac following his lead and Peter moving slower, running to the side, not keeping their path. 

Jackson follows, a little behind, trying to just look at Derek figure. The forest around him has many noises and smells, but if he focus really hard in his running, they get less oppressive. Peter smashes into Jackson at least five more times and Isaac two; he isn’t expecting Isaac, but when he grabs the other were at the second time, Derek nods at him. He feels proud, or the wolf does, and when he realizes that he stomps the feeling down, growling at the night.

They run for a long time, more than Jackson thought they would, and he feels very tired by the end. No one offers to take him home and he doesn’t ask, choosing to run back instead, now in his human form. When he eventually gets home it’s to the lights on and his dad waiting for him in his room. It’s easy to jump into the open window, but he isn’t sure what he is going to say to explain where he was and why he is dirty.

“I almost called the police, but then I decided it would be a better idea calling Lydia. She seems to know everything about you these days, more than before at least.” David stops and looks at Jackson and they both tense when there is a noise against the window, like a rock hitting the glass. 

Jackson looks down and there isn’t anyone there, he continues to scan the street until he sees Derek car at the end of it, Isaac and him inside. Frowning he turns back to his dad, telling no one is there and it’s probably a prank from one of the kids that moved into the Lahey’s house. He feels a pull inside, as if Derek was calling and then his phone goes off with a message.

 **Derek - 03:04 am**  
Tell him the true if you want, I can talk to them tomorrow.  
Don’t screw up.

David looks at Jackson, his eyes cautious and Jackson realizes his dad is scared too and for the first time in a long time, he sits down without knowing what to say. He doesn’t want to tell his father what happened to him, and even less that he is a werewolf and at some point he killed people as a lizard monster. Not that he remembers much, but Lydia told him.

“Where were you tonight, Jackson? And I want the truth.” Jackson is shaking, his dad sits himself on the bed and waits patiently, or at least silently for his answer. 

“I went for a run, to clear my head.” David’s warns him, calling his name in a shout. “I went for a run in the forest with my fr..” Jackson stops, knowing his father won’t believe he has other friends other than Danny and Lydia. “With my pack.”  
“Pack?” David frowns, waving for Jackson to continue.

“I’m a werewolf.” Jackson blurts and he can see his dad looks incredulous at him, shaking his head. “I’m not lying!” He growls and when he sees the look of horror in his dad face is like a switch clicks.  
He jumps through the window and runs, his only thought seems to try and knock him down: what did I do, what did I do, what did I do, what did I do, what did I do. Someone is howling, the air dense and his head in pain as someone seems to call him; he ignores it, fuck Derek and Lahey and Peter. They don’t have a family, they live in the woods, they don’t know what is not to fit the whole Whittemore persona.

They know who they are, the rest doesn’t matter. They don’t have anything to lose, Jackson feels as if everything in sleeping out of his hands. When he finally gets into the woods, Derek is suddenly there, rounding him and pushing him against a tree. 

“Stop.” 

Jackson fight him, lashing his claws and trying to push Derek away. In a quick move he bumps his shoulder at the same time he tries to push his knee against Derek’s crotch. He hears a low growl, but the pressure in his arms doesn’t diminish, it increases and spreads, making him stay motionless between Derek and the tree. The wolf is whining, but Jackson doesn’t care, he pulls and pushes and tries to headbutt Derek, but nothing seems to work.

Derek never lets go, and Jackson continues to struggle. At one point he feels something hard against him, but a second later Derek is holding his neck, moving to have some space between them. The hand doesn’t squeeze or move, just stays against his pulse, and he realizes Derek is only waiting for him to calm down and the holding isn’t threatening. 

“I...” Jackson stammers, not knowing what to say, his head is fuzzy all over again, as if he isn’t really there.

“Come one, you can sleep at the flat.” Derek suddenly lets go and Jackson doesn’t really know what to do, except follow him. 

The strange is he still thought the alpha lived at the burnt house or maybe somewhere else after Chris Argent put the hunters base there, but the way Derek says flat is enough to make him itch. The word is generic, not the “home” he or the other kids with parents use and once again he feels as if the other man can’t understand what he is going true.

“I can hear your thoughts from here, let’s run.” The soft walking turns into a deep sprint and he focus more in Derek smell, than the way his body moves, because he is super fast and Jackson has to try and keep up.

They reach a neighborhood Jackson never heard off, is mostly industrial, maybe at the other side of the warehouse district. Derek goes up in a tall building, the first floor seems to be a garage, but there is a small door to the side and they start climbing a big stairs until they reach a metal door. Jackson crinkles his nose at the bareness of the place: there are strategic furniture and a lot of space. 

His nose is assaulted with rust and the fading of grease and chemicals he can’t identify. Isaac is dead to the world in a pallet near a stairs that seem to up to a bedroom. Peter is there and he assumes the bed near the windows is Derek’s. The couch doesn’t seem to comfortable, so he strides to the bed, trying to pretend Derek won’t stop him with his alpha voice if he wants to. He pushes his pants to the floor and removes his shirt; to his surprise, Derek lets him settle and slips to the other side, leaving a good space between them, but still close enough. Jackson stays tense. He slept with Danny and Lydia, cuddling with both, not that he will ever admit to it. Having Derek there, close to him, makes his body move, like he can’t stand having someone so close and not… He shakes his head and closes his eyes, Derek is giving him a place to sleep, but he made it clear is for the night.

Jackson sinks into the bed, pulling the blankets to his chin, trying to make himself comfortable enough to sleep. When he wakes up, he will go to Danny, ask his mom if he can stay for a few days, maybe she will agree to call his parents and he won’t have to worry for a few weeks about the whole deal. He falls asleep wondering if his dad truly believed in him or if he thought maybe he would had to put his son in a hospice.

***

Jackson wakes up before anyone, slipping through the door and moving as fast as he can without running. Derek grumbles when he moves away from his back and lets the cold air get in bed, but after a minute waiting to see if the werewolf is awake, he manages to shove his clothes back and cross the apartment, hopping the stairs two steps at a time. He doesn’t call Danny, knows his friend will be at school already: running or swimming or maybe just reading at the library. 

The window to Danny’s room is open and he slips in unnoticed. He could shower and borrow Danny’s clothes, maybe go find Lydia at school or even McCall to extract some more information. He heard Lydia, but is like the things she said didn’t make any sense. His clothes are really dirty, so he can’t go like this to school.

First, he peeks downstairs, trying to see and hear if anyone else is in the house. Amelia, Danny’s mom is always up with the first rays of sunshine, but his dad always to seem to linger at the house as much as possible. When he doesn’t hear no one, he grabs a clean shirt and jogging pants, choosing comfort over anything else. Danny’s bed looks great, and his room smell great, maybe he can take a nap, just a bit more of rest.

After he is dressed, Jackson gets down to the kitchen, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl, before moving to the refrigerator. Thank god, he thinks, there is Gatorade and leftover lasagna: he wouldn’t go for a pasta dish before, but now, he knows his body can take more calories. He won’t become a slob, he never been one, but a bit of lasagna won’t hurt. Later, Jackson will wash the plate he heated and ate the lasagna, put the Gatorade bottle in the recyclables trash. Amelia always put him and Danny to do the after dinner clean up or they wouldn’t be allowed to play video games after, and that became a second nature.

Laying in Danny’s bed, he gets a text from Derek and ignores it. He needs to be apart from anything werewolf related or he will want to scream. It’s the second time he sleeps in a bed that is not his, and he doesn’t mind much.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Danny is not amused when he finds Jackson spread all over his bead, is a understatement, but when they are both surprised by Derek or Miguel in Danny’s case, Danny’s attention gets compromised. It is easy to pick the smell of sexual tension, as is the twitches in Danny’s abbs and the way his body turns in Derek’s direction. Jackson doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t say anything, since Derek is glaring at the both of them.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Danny gulps pulling his phone out of his pocket and Jackson rolls his eyes, as if Danny knows Derek or Derek has his phone number.

“I took a nap, I don’t need to pick the damn phone everytime it goes off. Lydia texts enough bullshit for me to get a headache.” Jackson smirks when Danny takes two steps back when Derek growls in Jackson’s direction.

“Always answer your phone, I don’t have time to come see if you went on a… spree or not.” Derek hesitates to say the word “killing” and Jackson tries to shove his wolf’s whining away. 

“Fine.” Jackson glares back, even if Derek’s voice has a hint of the alpha’s voice.

“Fine.”

Derek jumps out of the window and Danny continues to stare at his parting form. Jackson didn’t want to repeat the conversation with his dad, so, instead of letting his friend ask him anything, he got down and offered himself to help Amelia to make dinner. He smiles when she pats his cheek and asks if the lasagna was good; sometimes he thinks she has superpowers or maybe mom are really able to read their kids and their friend’s minds.

Afterwards, Jackson’s mother calls and he doesn’t answer, Danny tries to ask him about Derek, which he calls Miguel, but Jackson doesn’t care and keeps cutting him off. Half an hour later, Jackson pretends to sleep, he wouldn’t of course, not after his nap in the afternoon, but he just wants to keep away from Danny’s questions. He presses the phone and hears his mother voice.

_Amelia called to let me know you were there, I hoped you would let us know when you got out of the house, but I see you and your father fought again. Jackson, we really love you and want to see you save, so please, take care? When you are ready, come home. I’m leaving a bag for you, with clothes and your school things in Amelia’s clinic; I managed to hold school for another two days, so use them to see what you missed, I’m sure Danny can help. I hope to see you soon._

Jackson only realizes he is crying and shaking when Danny leaves his computer and cuddle against his back. His phone beeps some time later and he doesn’t want to see who it is, but Derek’s growling face keeps flashing in his face. It’s not Derek, but Isaac, letting him know they will have a small break from nighttime training, because Derek and Peter are doing something.

He erases the message, not wanting anyone to know about him and the other, but records Lahey’s phone number. If Derek didn’t call, Jackson is sure Isaac is his second, because even knowing Peter for the minimum time possible, he gets the vibe the man doesn’t have the best level head. It’s a feeling, groveling at the back of his mind. Next time he will ask about these things he knows without doing anything.

“Whatever it is that is happening, let it go, Jay, just, let go, ok? I won’t ask, when you need to tell me you will.I love you, baby.” 

Danny hugs Jackson, entering the bedding and and rubbing a hand against his tummy. It’s a soothing gesture and he really appreciates; Jackson doesn’t sleep, and let’s everyone move from the house at the morning, before leaving the bed. He goes for a run, a human run, around the block and it is the best thing in his week.

***

For the next two days Jackson stays in Danny’s room, sleeping and playing with the video game, only leaving to eat with the rest of the Mahealani family. Derek doesn’t call or text and Lydia comes by to see how he is doing, but after seeing Jackson’s mood, parts with a few glares. Jackson is lucky Amelia and James don’t seem to mind, it’s not his first time sleeping over, but somehow, after a few looks from the adults, Jackson been itching to get back to his house or go somewhere else.

Isaac comes by at Friday night, jumping through the window and scarring Danny. Jackson can see how his friends has many questions, specially why all this people keep appearing in his bedroom, using his window and not talking about anything when he is near. He leaves with Isaac, only telling Danny they are going for a run; is not a lie, but certainly isn’t the whole true either.

This time they don’t start running right away, Derek puts him to fight Isaac, and Jackson can see how the alpha and Peter are assessing his moves. While he is thrown to the floor several times by Isaac and for two he tries to bite the other wolf more seriously, Jackson thinks he is doing a good job, because Derek is intervening.

“Stop waiting to see what he is going to do, pay attention to how his body is telling you to where it’s going, even before he decides it.” Peter smirks at him when he snaps his jaw and growl in his direction.

He tries to see Isaac moves, faster, just to prove Peter is wrong, but after falling with his butt for the next times, Jackson follows Peter’s advice and tries to watch for the body language. It’s not hard, in the lacrosse field, he has to rely not only in his camp of vision, but on how he thinks the other team will move and on how his own team prefers to move. The next time Isaac tries to knock him over, he manages to push his leg behind the wolf’s knee and make him crumble to the floor.

Peter smirks at him, nodding in approval and Derek tilts his head, which for his normally stoic and monosyllabic persona, seems to be acceptance. They spar for about two hours, and Jackson feels his whole body being healed over and over. Derek remembers him to answer his phone and sends them on their way. 

Every part of his body aches, so he takes a long and scalding shower, dresses in a comfy shirt and boxer, and flops in Danny’s bed by his side. Without any words Danny had let him sleep in his bed after the first time and Jackson silently thanked him once more. This time, he was the big spoon, embracing Danny from behind and nuzzling his neck. 

The constant need to touch was one more thing he needed to ask Derek, but once again, being pulled into the training, Jackson hadn’t the time to inquire anything. Maybe he could text, if Derek answered, it would be easier than talking face to face. Jackson told himself it wasn’t that he was afraid of Derek, but that it was a smart move asking for information away from Derek’s alpha voice. 

So before sleeping, he sent two questions. And while he could hear the phone vibrating with the answer, he decided to only read it in the morning.

 **To Derek - 01:55 am**  
Can you use your alpha voice in distance?

 **To Derek - 01:57 am**  
Why can I hear the wolf as if it was a separate thing?

***

Saturday morning started with a heavy rain and Danny sulking he wouldn’t be able to use the school pool for an extra practice before the competition next week. His phone has two messages from Derek, one long and one short; it’s so weird having him really explain something, that Jackson almost doesn’t believe.

 **To Jackson - 02: 03 am**  
About the command, it depends, on how far the betas are and how the bond with their alpha is. It’s not easy to explain about the wolf, I’ll try.

 **To Jackson - 02: 46 am**  
The wolf is not a separate thing, he just seems that way now. One of the things you need to learn is how hear your wolf as if it was your own internal voice. Like when you think to yourself or that first line of thought when you need to act fast. When you get used to, the wolf will be just like any other instinct, something you follow without thinking. Born wolves always have that voice, for me it wasn’t any surprise to realize the wolf had a place in my life too. I think Peter’s wolf was almost devoured, like he didn’t exist anymore and that’s why he went mad, or least is one of the reasons he almost went feral, Peter always been crazy.

Jackson doesn’t answer those messages, just sent a few other through the weekend, and Derek replies to all of them, almost always with only a few minutes from his own text.

 **To Derek - 08:00 am**  
Is it normal to be hugging Danny this much? It’s starting to freak me out.

 **To Jackson - 08:22 am**  
You probably thinks he is pack, since he is a close friend? Scott seems to be very affectionate with Stiles and both him and Allison are pack to him. Werewolves touch their packmates more than other people, they try to stay inside the pack, for safety.

 **To Derek - 11:06 am**  
Does that means all packs are incestuous? If I marry a human, will I be able to have kids?

 **To Jackson - 13:14 pm**  
Of course not, moron. It just means a pack is more stable when the packmates stay together, not all packs start with a family core. My father was human and my mom still had wolfs, it depends on several factors and there is a genetic tendency to were kids, is a biological factor: packs are stronger in numbers.

 **To Derek - 00:10 am**  
There is a lot of weird shit on the internet about wolf sex, is there anything I need to know?

 **To Jackson - 00:15 am**  
I’m not giving you the birds and bees talk. 

**To Derek - 00:23 am**  
I just want to know if I’m going to pop something weird.

 **To Jackson - 00:26 am**  
Stop seeing porn and go to sleep.

 

***

  
School was the same Monday morning, though he got removed from his first class to talk to Mrs. Morrell. There was something in her that made his wolf growl inside his head, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, he could ask Derek later. Apparently the hospital, the school and his parents made an agreement that Jackson could only try to catch up and finish the school year, if he saw her two times a week.

He evaded all her questions, talking more about Lydia and her constant nagging through the last months, than anything else. Derek suggested when he asked what he should say and it wasn’t an awful idea. If Morrell focused in the teenage drama, she would be less likely to ask him about what happened to him before of his pseudo-death. 

Tuesday and Wednesday followed with him taking and bringing note from the professors to the principal office, where Gerard wasn’t commanding anymore. It was strange to think his own director had used him to try and kill his friends. Jackson focused in getting all the activities he missed and all off the extra credits he could take to suck up to his professors.

His mother called again Thursday, asking him to come by the house and get anything else he might need, because his father and her would be at the courthouse discussing the case against the hospital. Seeing his room and specially his spacious bed, made him almost want to be back, but he flicked the idea out of his mind, his dad probably still didn’t want to deal with him.

After three weeks of staying in school all day and training at nights with Derek and the others, Jackson got exhausted. Each night he would come back beat, with every day Derek pushing him and Isaac harder, like someone was around the corner to kill them. Both Peter and Derek became brutal and Jackson counted three broken bones that would have been a bitch to heal, wasn’t for his healing factor working against the injuries.

He felt more inside his own head, each time he went for a run or when he had to spar with one of them, it was like he got all empty and could start all over again. Without lacrosse he would have felt overwhelmed, and while he was always tired, he could manage his workload. There wasn’t a time he didn’t have too much activities to go through and at least right now Lydia wasn’t pushing for a relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

The training sections continue and Jackson is surprised to see Peter helping him more than Derek. They pass from Jackson and Isaac sparing to Jackson and Peter and while Peter is a lot meaner and faster, he also gives tips on how to move better and how to counter attack. 

**To Jackson - 13:54 pm**  
Come to the loft, I need to talk to you.

 **To Derek - 14:25 pm**  
Fine.

Jackson is surprised that Derek is calling him to the loft, he hadn’t been there since the night he crawled in the alpha’s bed. They never talked about it, they never seem to talk much about anything, unless is through texts and sometimes he wonders why. He leaves a note for Danny and jumps through the window, he could have used the door, but somehow this is almost normal after seeing Isaac and Derek do it so many times.

Neither Peter nor Isaac are in the loft and Derek is flipping through a magazine, barefooted. Somehow Jackson knows Derek is more trusting than before, not all the way, because he still looks at him and checks to see if Jackson is calm enough. Jackson seats at the end of the couch and they stay in silence for a bit, until Derek drops the magazine and Jackson tenses.

“Peter and Isaac are doing rounds, and I want to give you some warnings.” Derek’s speech is stilted and Jackson smirks a bit, if he hadn’t seen and felt Derek’s assertiveness, he wouldn’t believe how awkward the man was. “Don’t go to the forest alone, don’t stay outside and don’t go to Jungle. We have some visitors and they are prowling.”

“Isn’t costume to have other packs come and do alliances? Peter mentioned something last time we trained.”

“This pack isn’t looking for alliance, they are looking for trouble. They noticed all the casualties that happened in Beacon and now they are encroaching in our boarders. Our pack isn’t big enough to fight them, but... ”

“But?”

“But sometimes they are just looking for people to add to their pack.” Derek makes a face and Jackson asks if it’s him, since Peter told him they were an Alpha Pack, Derek responds with another question.

“Are you seeing Peter outside the training sections?” He growls, pushing Jackson to the sofa when Jackson nods. “Peter is a fucking menace and you can’t trust him! If he is talking to you is because he wants something.” Jackson jerks to the side and tries to move out from Derek, but the alpha holds him in place. “I know he looks good when he teaches you, but Peter isn’t in his right mind and he is curious. Be careful!”

Jackson explodes, lashing at Derek with his claws, he hates feeling cornered. He hates even more that Derek’s voice slips into alpha mode and he feels hopeless having someone else commanding him. _Kill them, kill them all._ Jackson shakes his head and Derek takes the chance, shoving him to the floor. He hears voices screaming and is like the blood is sliding in his arms. 

“Snap out of it.” Derek’s voice is deeper, his eyes crimson red and his fangs near Jackson’s neck, pushing his chin. Jackson’s own eyes flash blue and he feels his face melding back to his natural human face instead of the beta form. 

Blinking, he tries to understand what is happening and he flushes when he realizes Derek is pressing him down and they are both panting against each other. Red eyes are still looking at him, and he feels the slow burn of Derek’s beard against his own shaved face, as once again the alpha pushes their faces together and Jackson finally gets it.

Jackson breaths deeply and leans his neck, exposing his throat and Derek purs pressing lightly his fangs to the exposed skin. Once again he tenses under Derek’s ministrations, but when Derek straddles his torso, Jackson looks up, finally staring directly into the alpha’s eye.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Peter, he...” Derek shakes his head, transforming back to human. “Peter killed my sister to take her power, I had to kill him and that’s how I became an alpha. Peter is curious and he wants to know exactly why you became a Kanima and if there is still something in there.”

Derek’s face tells him something and while he isn’t ready to talk about what just happened, he can see how is an effort for the alpha to tell him this things. Derek’s face is closed off, his eyebrows arched and his mouth tense; Jackson feels his heart stepping up and without thinking he pulls the alpha down to a kiss.  
It starts slow, Jackson pulling Derek into it, his right hand dangling in Derek’s hair. The wolf whines again and Jackson growls, pulling Derek close, smashing their mouths together: he likes the way Derek’s hands stretch his back, nails drawing blood. The pain makes his eyes flare, and Derek goes to his neck, this time biting him.

“Take off your closes.” Derek’s voice is lower, gruff, but not slipping to his alpha mode.

Jackson ignores him, instead, starts to pull Derek’s shirt up, bunching it beneath his armpits until Derek raises his arms and let’s the shirt fall to the floor. He doesn’t waste time, going for Derek’s pants, pressing his palm to the bulge: Derek gasps and pulls him up. Now that Jackson is sitting, his own shirt is quickly removed and both of their pants go soon after.

“You aren’t wearing any underwear.” Jackson feels himself blush, not knowing why the hell he said that in the first place. 

The good thing is that Derek only smirks, before shredding Jackson’s tight green boxers: it’s miracle he doesn’t hurt the skin below. Jackson’s cock bobs against his abs, his body is hot all over, shivering from the proximity between their bodies. He likes the way Derek’s eyes are fully dilated and how he grips their cock’s together.

The gasp explodes from his mouth, as the hand touching his cock moves to the head and thumbs at the foreskin. Jackson rests his forehead against Derek, smiling against the skin when the alpha bites the other side of his neck: he always liked to leave marks and he doesn’t mind getting some of their own. He really wants to come and he says so, getting a gurgling laugh from Derek and making him stop. Instead of continuing his movements, Derek pushes him back to the floor and offers two fingers for him to lick, he wants to protest, but the alpha shoves them inside, gathering saliva and promptly starts circling Jackson’s entrance. 

“Der..erk.” One finger breaches him, pushing slowly inside, while the other pressures against the rim, as if exposing the inside. 

The other finger slides closer, pushing inside too, and it hurts, there isn’t enough lubrication and Jackson pushes Derek off of him, trying to close his legs. The alpha doesn’t let him, letting his hips touch Jackson’s, preventing the movement of his legs. Jackson growls, his eyes flash and he pushes again, but Derek shoves his fingers inside, pistoning them inside and out. 

“Fuck, it hurts asshole.” Jackson manages to gasp and Derek stops for a second, before lowering his mouth to the rim, licking against his fingers.

It’s hot, to feel Derek’s tongue inside, opening him up with quick stabs and lascivious licks. When the tongue is finally inside, Jackson shudders with need, the burn is still there, but he starts to feel the heat spreading again. When Derek’s fingers finally touch his prostate, he whines loudly, the pleasure seems to burst in his belly, making him ride Derek’s face.

He thinks maybe Derek would mind, but he continues to push and pull, and Jackson let’s his legs wrap against Derek’s head, bringing them closer. He moans again, when Derek lets his teeth catch against the rim, the feeling is so overwhelming that he feels his muscles tightening. He feels Derek’s mouth leaving him and he gasps when the pleasure feeling punches into him, his cock spurting into Derek’s face and hair.

This feeling , of floating around is what he loves about sex and it’s better when he gets to see Derek’s face covered in his come, completely aroused while he waits for Jackson’s body to rest. His body is all languid, spread out in front of Derek and he likes how the alpha face is all soft. Before anything else, Derek grabs him around the waist and picks him up, taking him to the bed and dropping him in it.

Derek cheats and goes to wash his face at the bathroom, coming back with a hand towel to clean the rest of come in Jackson’s body; personally he would love if Derek licked him or if he would let Jackson’s clean his face. If there is one thing he liked about gay sex was the fact the fact he and Danny could trust each other enough to being able to go bareback and messy; now, if he can trust Peter, STD’s won’t be a problem. Jackson wants to nap, he feels good, but while he is an asshole, he still likes his partners to have fun, so he looks up and goes to ask Derek if he wants a blowjob, only Derek is already crowding against him again.

This time, he pulls lube from the nightstand and gets to start fingering Jackson again, two fingers quickly being followed by three. He is still sensitive, but his werewolf healing powers seem to kick in, and after a bit of discomfort he manages to adjust to Derek’s punishing thrusts. It’s like, how he didn’t come, he is desperate. Jackson’s body is slowly taking interest, especially when Derek starts liking his nipple: he starts sucking one of them, then he bites lightly, making the nub harden. 

“Just, fuck, that’s, good.” Derek growls against his skin and pulls his fingers out, spreading Jackson’s legs more. 

The blunt head touches his entrance and Jackson pushes against it, he is tight so Derek pushes against him, his hands making Jackson’s legs stay open. He doesn’t stop, and soon their hips are flushed together. Derek’s starts slow, but each time he trusts in, he gains speed, until Jackson is screaming. They lean to kiss and Derek bites his lower lip, making Jackson moan and slam against him. The trusts falter and Derek grunts, pushing him to the horizontal again.

Of course Derek would be a control freak, because after that Jackson doesn’t manage to get closer, there is just the incessant movement, straight against his prostate. He wants to kiss, to be distracted from the pleasure that is coursing through his veins and the whining he knows is coming from the wolf. Jackson curses, struggling against Derek’s hold. 

“Stop moving.” Derek says truth his teeth, pushing his face against Jackson’s neck. 

The bite this time hurts tenfold and Jackson can feel his eyes tearing. Derek licks when the blood flows and trusts harder, painfully so. Jackson feels his head light, and he heard faintly the sheets being ripped. When he comes for the second time is because Derek reaches his climax, losing rhythm and falling on top of him. They stay like that for some time, until Derek rolls to the side. 

He thinks he should say something, but he doesn’t and Derek turns his back on him. Jackson knows he is not sleeping, but he gets the message clearly. He gets up, padding softly to the living room and finding his clothes: he pulls the pants up, shoves the shirt and gets what is left of his underwear to stuff in his pocket. He doesn’t say goodbye, and Derek doesn’t move from the position he been before.


	6. Chapter 6

"My, my, what a view." Peter smirks at him and Jackson growls as he runs from the loft. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with the older werewolf, but of course Peter doesn’t care, he just follows Jackson to Danny’s house.

 

“Fucking go away, Peter.” Jackson goes shower, locking the door to ignore the man.

 

The fucking nerve he has of following Jackson after Peter saw and smelt him. Peter can be good training, only because he is brutal when they fight, but very patient when he explains about the werewolf world. He can understand why Derek has mixed feelings, and that Lydia can’t look at the guy; Peter mentioned coming back to life after haunting her, he is sure it was more serious than that, after all Lydia isn’t scared that easily.

 

He closes his eyes and lets the water fall on his shoulders. He likes sex, he especially likes sex when there isn’t preoccupations, something that with Lydia simply didn’t happen. She was great at giving head and they tumbled well in the sheets, but she put him in a guilty trip and demanded boyfriend things to compensate. When he thinks about it, he laughs loudly, without any humor behind it: what he is fucking angry about is that Derek acted like a single night stand; what he was pissed at Lydia was that she demanded him to be gentle and emotional with her. Now he is here, pretending he isn’t frustrated and crying, as the hot water starts to turn cold.

 

When he gets out, Peter is waiting for him, sprawled in Danny’s bed, smirking at him. Jackson doesn’t care, after he gets dressed, he will just jump through the window and go for a run, thankfully exercises calming him are the only thing that didn’t change in all this. He is fucking tired, but he will do anything to blow Peter off.

 

“Did the big bad alpha put the puppy out after he didn’t deliver?” Peter leers.

 

“Fuck him and the horse he rode one. I don’t fucking care.” Jackson snarls and pulls some jeans beneath the towel, letting it fall after he closes the buttons off.

 

“Ow, I see how you don’t care, pup. All that anger and hurt in the air don’t fool me.” Peter gets up, getting close to him. “Derek is an emotionally fucked person, I don’t know what he did, but whatever it is he is still your alpha.” Peter says it like with a serious face and then his expression relax, almost as if he was expecting Jackson’s attitude.

 

Jackson growls at him, but Peter only laughs, murmuring under his breath how puppies are funny. When Jackson plants his face straight to the bed, breathing Danny’s and his mingled scents, he realizes how much he wishes Derek wasn’t his alpha. The anger and the sex weight on him like lead, and before he realizes, he is snoring in bed.

***

Three days after he and Derek screwed, he gets a message from Isaac letting him know they have a pack meeting. He curses five times under his breath and then he looks up to tell Danny he will be out, but Danny has a shocked face and when he finally looks to his own reflex at his cell phone, he does a double take. Sideburns and fangs great him. Jackson has no idea to what to say.

 

“Of course you were hiding something. Is Scott one too? Is that how this all started, Jackson?” Danny’s face is clouded, but he isn’t screaming.

Jackson almost wants to smile; Danny would know why his friend went looking for whatever is that Scott had. It’s not that Danny is overly sensitive to his moods, but that he is probably the one, aside from Lydia, that knows how vulnerable he can’t get when the good things he is and have are taken from him.

 

“I wanted to find out what was he taking when he started playing so well.” Jackson focuses in the cell phone screen, trying to make the beta form go away.

 

Jackson starts to spill, talking about going after Derek and how the bite didn’t take. Danny sits by his side and with the contact, they both sigh relieved. The second part of the tale is hard, after all he doesn’t know how to tell he is a mass murder, but he doesn’t remember. Danny keeps his mouth shut and Jackson wonders if that makes it easier or more difficult to tell.

 

“I think I can piece together the rest, it’s not only Stiles that has access to the police feed. I just keep wondering why everyone just kept this away from me. If Lydia knows, why didn’t she share? We never hid things from each other, Jay.”

 

“Lydia is just trying to keep you away from it; I wanted you safe when I knew something was wrong, now we both know what can happen.” Jackson let’s Danny punch his arm and then he says something he shouldn’t. “I slept with Derek.”

Danny laughs, he god damn laughs and Jackson growls at him, which makes Danny roll his eyes and huff something about “supernatural shit”. It’s kind of funny to see him pacing around, especially because Danny didn’t made any questions yet. Jackson gets confused when Danny finally asks something; he has no idea who Miguel is.

“He was at Stiles house, wanting me to track something. I was sure he wasn’t Stiles’ cousin; the guy was incredibly gorgeous, even if he was kind of covered in blood. Like, olive skinned, bad boy expression, kind of snug jeans and eyes that said he was read to rip my throat out.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but Derek has a constant constipated face, so it was probably him.” Jackson looks to Danny’s face and he can see the smirk starting to form. “Never mind, I’m going to take a nap.”

Jackson turns away from Danny, pretending not to hear the snort coming from his friend.

***

The pack meeting doesn’t happen, Isaac calls to cancel waking Jackson up, but before he can feel relieved, Derek sends a text of his own, telling they need to talk. Instead of replying and agreeing, Jackson just sends a “message received” choosing to go down and help Amelia with dinner. If he keeps surrounded by Danny’s family, Derek won’t come to the house.

Derek doesn’t come, and the next day he has some many things to do at school, that the time flies. Peter comes and goes, through the next days, watching him and Jackson isn’t sure if Derek sent him or if Peter is being his usual creepy self. Jackson focuses in his school work; he still has a lot of things to recover.

One week after he slept with Derek he almost freaks out when a hand holds him in place at the locker room. He doesn’t feel comfortable; this place keeps shifting, like he sees memories stalking him. Once, this was the second place he felt the best, only losing to the lacrosse field, now he can’t even look much around him.

“I told you to answer my phone calls and messages.” Derek’s face is stormy and Jackson only wants to run away.

“I fucking answered, Derek. I’m busy, lost classes, I can’t keep doing whatever it is you want, so I don’t fucking care if you are mad or not.” Jackson shoves at Derek chest, trying to find a way out of the locker room, but Derek doesn’t move.

“You answer it and come see me.” Derek’s eyes flash and Jackson recoils, stepping back until he hits the wall.

It’s then that Derek moves forward crowding Jackson, letting their bodies press. Jackson can see how different Derek becomes when the wolf starts to slip from his control: he growls more, speaks less and is like his scent gets sharper, making Jackson’s head spin. He likes the way Derek grabs his neck, pulling him for a hard kiss.

This time, the kiss is dirtier, the tongues fighting for dominance, Derek yielding him, trying to break him. He feels the urgency and tries to pull Derek’s cock out, he knows they can have full sex, he doesn’t have lube in his locker and he doubts Derek came thinking they would have sex.

“Jesus fuck, Jackson.” Derek curses as Jackson manages to pull his cock out and starts to roughly handle it.

He likes that he pulled a curse out f Derek, making him say his name, so he drops to the floor, diving in. The cock is jumping in his hand, the head almost purple, and Jackson goes in for a taste. He sweeps his tongues around the head and hears Derek moaning, so he starts sucking on the head, but avoiding pulling all the length in, letting his hand start moving up and down. A long time ago Danny had taught him how to suck the balls without hurting and Jackson sends an internal thank you, going for them.

Derek pulls at his hair, growling when Jackson finally has one of the balls inside his mouth; he sucks at it, sneaking his other hand down, pressing lightly at the perineum, just like he liked when Lydia did it and Derek’s hips seem to jump forward. He likes it, it’s nice to have someone at his mercy and he doesn’t care that Derek is almost pulling his hair off; the pain is almost welcomed.

He prepares to finish it, taking the cock inside his mouth, but continuing with the massage behind the balls. Jackson thinks he should maybe try to finger Derek, but doesn’t want to stop the blowjob to moisten his fingers, so he moans around the hard flesh and Derek seems to take it as an encouragement, fucking his mouth at a fast pace.

“Shit, fuck..” Derek picks up the pace and Jackson feels his throat opening and his eyes tear, but he pulls Derek in, squeezing his ass with both hands.

His jaw starts to hurt and Jackson tries to pull back; nails pressing against Derek’s ass cheeks. The alpha seems to snap out of it and pulls off, letting Jackson breath. Jackson doesn’t let Derek move away from him, grabbing his cock and starting to jack it off. He pulls his own cock from the lacrosse shorts, trying to use the same speed in both hands.

Derek’s eyes are dark, and he is breathing really hard, his hand still in Jackson’s hair, but not pulling, just cradling. Jackson moans when Derek comes, his face being covered in it; Derek’s scent is sharp as ever and with one more tug he comes in his own hand. The alpha pulls him up, holding him by the waist when Jackson’s legs threaten to make him fall.

It’s the hottest thing Jackson ever seen: Derek licks his face clean, lapping at his own come. He also tucks Jackson’s cock back to his shorts and takes him to wash his hand when he sees the dried come. Derek doesn’t say anything and Jackson keeps waiting, hoping he will get some explanation.

The bell rings and they both can hear the people in the hallway, in a few minutes the locker room will be filled with people. Jackson is not when surprised when Derek closes his jeans and moves to the door leaving to the field. He remembers seeing him out there, on Scott’s first game; Jackson shakes his head, this time he isn’t angry, but there some dissatisfaction nevertheless.

Danny comes through the door, smirking at him when he sees the blowjob hair and Jackson only shows him the finger, moving to the field. He really doesn’t want to give any details.

***

“Are you feeling ok?” Danny sits by his side and Jackson grimaces at the food in his tray.

 

He hates that his stomach doesn’t seem to settle, it’s been two weeks since he woke throwing up, Amelia said maybe the spices she and the rest of the family use are not what he is used too and while the doctors found he was ok after the death scare, maybe he is still fragile. Of course it doesn’t explains anything, because werewolves don’t have diseases or stomach problems, except maybe when they ingest mountain ash or wolfsbane.

 

“Nausea again.” Lydia pointedly stares at his and Jackson glares at her.

 

“Just call Amelia and ask for a check-up, you live with an doctor, a great doctor, so stop whining and talk to her. ” Lydia smiles sweetly and Jackson knows she wants to throw food at him, but she is trying to save some face and look not weird in front of the rest of school. Danny snorts and pokes his side, and Jackson lets his head rest against the table, not caring if it’s clean or not.

Instead of talking to Amelia he skips classes and goes back to the house, it’s not like anyone will know or if they do, it will take a while until they find him. It’s not a surprise that he wakes up to Peter jumping through the window; he is a creep after all.

 

“Feeling bad, pup?” Peter smiles and gives him a pouch that smells like shit. “Brew it like tea and drink when you go to sleep, it helps with nausea.”

 

“Why would I drink something you brought?” Jackson glares at him, but Peter just sighs.

 

“The only contradiction is for pregnant woman, so drink the tea and stop whining. I have no need for you if you get sick or dies.” Peter wiggles his eyebrows and Jackson kicks him, pushing him away from the bed.

 

He takes the pouch, and sinks back into the pillow, knowing Peter will go away since he got what he wanted. The next time he wakes up is from Danny lying by his side. Jackson cuddles into him, something he been doing more and more since he started to share the room with his friend.

 

“Can weres get pregnant?” Danny whisper and Jackson jumps from bed, falling to the floor.

 

“I’m a guy, Danny.” Jackson says, but he looks frantically to the pouch Peter left him. “No, that’s not it, I’ll talk to your mom later and I can take tests and everything will be fine.” Jackson doesn’t want to even consider something like that, he can’t imagine why Danny would jump to that conclusion.

 

“Ok, ok, I just. Look this supernatural shit is weird; I thought maybe there were more things about it. I read some things on the internet and I thought that omega thing could be something else. ” Jackson glares at him, he knows Danny been looking into some kinky porn shit, he saw the history before Danny cleaned up.

“Stop thinking porn is real.” Jackson sighs and Danny turns away, his face ridden with guilt.

Danny gets a book from his backpack and starts scrolling through it, without saying anything else. Jackson can see the side glances, but he ignores it, trying to think about anything else. He sits in the window sill, looking out and trying to understand what the hell of going on with him. Maybe he should talk with Peter about what it is he thinks Jackson has, since he seemed pretty sure when he delivered the herb pouch.

 

“I’m out for run or something.” Danny nods, his eyes worried and Jackson escapes through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Admittedly Jackson only wanted to go for a run and then he would get back to sleep, but what Danny asked him simply wouldn’t leave his head. Peter didn’t mentioned anything about male pregnancy, he talked about how werewolf woman normally thought about the pregnancy through the lunar months, like the Chinese often did, so instead of nine months, they usually spoke of ten. He spoke of increase horniness depending on the moon and how the female wolfs tended to get protective of their space, acting possessive of their bed and room, often nesting.

Running through the woods he felt the smell of pine invade his body, almost making his body drop to the forest; it was so strong his head was spinning and he almost wanted to drink whatever Peter gave him. Before he could regret it, Jackson thrown the pouch away, not looking in what direction it went. Breathing through his mouth he managed to get up and turn back, leaving the forest to the pharmacy near the gas station.

Jackson glared at the attendant when he smirk at the pregnancy test. He hated that someone would go out of his way to tell what he had bought, Beacon was small enough for the gossip to spread, so he slipped more money than he needed and told the guy to shut it. Going to the gas station he peed in the thing, waiting in a gross cubicle, counting the time for the thing to work.

He looked once again, after the time instructed and he felt a relief in seeing the stick unchanged. Breathing relieved he took the stick with him, throwing it behind a bush, knowing he didn’t want anyone to find it in a men's bathroom. Now he wished he hadn’t thought about it, because he didn’t know what to do: he was without Peter’s herbs and not pregnant. 

**To Lydia - 22:00**  
I need a doctor, not Amelia. Do you know where Scott goes?

 **To Jackson - 22:06**  
Now you want to talk to me? 

**To Jackson - 22:08**  
They go to Deaton, Scott’s boss.   
Are you feeling well?

 **To Lydia - 22:11**  
I don’t know.

Jackson walks calmly to the vet office, despite his mind being a whirl of thought and emotions. He feels as if he is bound tight, skin pulling and itching. More than once he felt like that, more so when he started to remember what he did. Scott is not there and he releases the air he didn’t know he was holding; he really doesn’t need more people knowing he feels like shit. So he gets in, and punches the bell, waiting for someone to answer him. 

To be truth he isn’t sure who will come to see him, but as the vet comes out, taking off the bloodied coat, he just stays frozen. There is a joke somewhere, about him needing a dog doctor but he won’t go there. He gets out of his own mind when Deaton approaches him, pulling him to sit down at one of the chair by the reception. 

“Jackson, what happened? Is it the blood?” Deaton smiles kindly at him, and it’s such a strange view, Jackson isn’t sure why.

“I need you to check me up, I’ve been throwing up and my head seems to be all the time full. My skin keeps crawling and I think this might be a dizziness spell.” Deaton nods and pulls Jackson up, and he is grateful the vet isn’t making any questions yet.

Inside there is a female dog with her pups in a plastic box and Jackson almost throws up again; he really doesn’t want to see it. Deaton makes him sit at the iron table, reaching soundless for a stethoscope. He checks Jackson heart, looks his eyes, ears and throat and then starts to touch his abdomen, pressing in intervals. It’s not easy to wait, the silence now enervating him.

“Did you take anything? Wolfsbane, jasmine, mountain ash?” Deaton sees his head shaking and brings in a new instrument, it looks like the stethoscope, but bigger and he puts in Jackson’s belly again.

“Peter gave me some herbs, but I threw them away, he said they were only contraindicated to pregnant woman. My friend Danny asked if werewolves could get pregnant, well, if male can. Do they?” Jackson murmurs, eyes focused in the floor.

“Peter probably thinks you felt some minor discomforts from the change, some bitten wolfs can feel like that for a while, sometimes for years. It’s rare, but considering your special condition, it could be possible. ” Deaton pauses and leans against the wall, waiting until Jackson looks up. “I never heard of any pregnant males, not even legends. A few people, hunters at most, tried to make experiments, but no one proved.”

“So what do you think I have?” Jackson almost snarls, but Deaton frowns at him.

“You definitely have something in your stomach,, I felt the back as well and it seems you have abnormal formations. I’m not sure what they are, but they can be vestigial organs from the Kanima.” Deaton pauses again and then sighs. “Did you have intercourse in the last two weeks? Anal sex to be more precise?”

Jackson looks shocked up and he wants to bolt, but his body seems to be frozen and Deaton comes to his side, touching his forehead. He moves Jackson to lay down in the table, and tells him to wait. It seems forever until Deaton is back, with a wheeled table: he can see a portable ultrasound machine, just like the one in the hospital and he looks alarmed for one moment, before the Doctor calms him.

“We can check what the formations are and go from there, Scott said they didn’t find anything at the hospital, so it’s likely they appeared after their exams. I collected some information about the Kanima so far, we can check after I have a better idea of what it is.”

Jackson closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to watch it and Deaton spreads the gel with a spatula, making him shudder at the cold sensation. He can hear the swish-swish of the machine, and he concentrates on it, trying to make it sound like the only thing he can hear. Deaton gasps and Jackson is jerked from the almost slumber he fell.

“There seems to be a gestation in place, very similar to the one most reptiles experience. You have two formations, one of them is certainly an egg, maybe two, I can’t see if the egg at the front is the only one, the other formation appears to be larger, perhaps to where the eggs will fall before birth.” Jackson doesn’t know what to say, his head spinning with the information. “Jackson, hear me, this is not something to be afraid, from what I can see this is vestigial, which means that the Kanima isn’t awake or anything of the sort. We can keep watching it, making tests and I believe in under three months the eggs should be laid.”

“I, how the fuck did this happened? Lydia, she, I thought the hospital.” He shakes his head, and Deaton squeezes his hand.

“Jackson, there are tales of people that kept some of the Kanima powers. People that the hunters found, because they had poison on their fingernails or that an intent look could frozen someone out of fear. You just have organs that allow you to get pregnant. ”

“How can you be sure, is this even a machine for humans?” Jackson snaps and tries to punch the vet out, but he is strangely strong and holds him down. 

“Lydia managed to send me copies of all exams they did at both hospitals. Apparently Dr.Mahealani had them as a precaution and Lydia asked Danny to recover them from his mother clinic computer. Derek wanted me to be sure you were alright, I only had time to review them last week. ” At Jackson’s whining, Deaton makes him seat, while he cleans up the gel. “Since these formations didn’t appear right way, it can mean they were triggered. You have a birth channel formed and he should expand for the birth, everything seems textbook for a lizard.”

“I’m not a fucking lizard!” Jackson growls, pushing Deaton against the nearby wall. “Is there a way to end this? I want it off.” His heart is beating strong and accelerating,he can feel it and hear it through all his body. 

“Do you want to exterminate your child? Because if you had sex with another human or werewolf, it means this child is human, Mr. Whittemore. Your inner organs may function as a reptile, but even in cross breeding, the chances are zero, because you and the other father are humans. It’s impossible for this child to be anything but. ” Jackson loses his grip and let’s go of the vet, turning the other way.

He can’t be pregnant, he can’t have a kid. Fuck, Jackson thinks, why the fuck is this happening to him? And worst, what will Derek think of it when he finds out? Once his alpha wanted to kill him, if he discovers Jackson is a bigger monster than before, things will get ugly. He needs to protect the baby, he needs to get out of here. 

Before he can’t decide anything else, Jackson is running from the vet’s place; he has to leave town, before Derek discovers anything.


	8. Chapter 8

He manages to grab a bag with clothes, his credit card and documents and a few bottles of Gatorade; it’s not much, but he didn’t want to risk waking Danny or the rest of his family. Jackson doesn’t have a plan, only knows he needs to be out of Beacon Hills, right now. He manages to walk to the next town, drinking the Gatorade, the liquid is a poor substitute for the hunger he starts to feel.

There is a gas station just outside Megalia, where he buys chips and sodas, hoping the caloric food will help him keep a clear head and manage to the next city. Walking by the road, he slows down, keeping a steady breath and checking in his phone where to go. In Paradise he buys a ticket to Chico, from there he goes to Sacramento and pays for a motel room.

It’s a shitty motel, just a bed, a toilet and a cold shower. There is a vending machine near the administration building and he is already tired of the industrialized cheese taste. He buys with the little money he has and drops to the bed after eating: tomorrow he will go to a atm and grab some more cash, and then he can go to L.A.

***

If anyone told Jackson he would ever go by train, instead of flying, he would say they were crazy, right now, he can decide if it was the nausea or the pain in his lower back are the causes. Of course, after walking up and taking a very cold shower, he managed to discover it was easier to get a train than keep hoping in buses. He entertained the idea of flying, but with his stomach in shambles because of the...he can’t even say yet. Jackson took the train, figuring it was steadier than a bus and that they had a snack car, where maybe he could buy something else besides Cheetos. 

The train only goes to Bakersfield and then he has to take a connection to Los Angeles, bring the total trip to seven hours. It’s not much, and he understands that, but the car walls seem to be pressing against him. He feels feverish, but he doesn’t move, choosing to drop his head to the window and trying to sleep. There are only twenty four hours between him and Beacon, between him and Derek; Jackson closes his eyes: he hates this. 

***

Getting to L.A is one of the weirdest things he ever did, because when he looks at the city, it’s like seeing a large monster trying to grasp his head, eating it. The city is big, busy and weird and he feels even more overwhelmed with the smells that assault him. The trip here wasn’t easy, Jackson had felt his body hot and queasy, he thrown up several times when he made the connection and he had to bury his face in one of his clean t-shirts, trying to not feel the rest of people around him.

He sleeps in a new sleazy motel, which means he is almost getting to his credit card limit, and he has no idea what to do. It’s not like he can call his dad and ask for anything and the bank won’t up his limit without his mom or dad’s permission. Probably by now, Danny is missing him or Derek came by to his bedroom, because Jackson had disconnected his phone after he got in the train at Sacramento. 

Maybe the school will call his dad, or maybe, shit. His dad can see his bank statement, if he notice he spend so much in only a few hours he will check and. Yeah, ok, he really didn’t think when he started traveling. Double shit. He thinks for a second to call Danny or maybe Lydia, thought Jackson been avoiding her at all costs. Once again he turns to his side and starts counting the scratches at the wall, and tries to distract himself. 

***

He wakes with his hotel room door being knocked on and he has no idea who it can be, not after radio silence in the last three days from home, even after he let his phone on. He warned the manager to only send someone to clean after noon and only if he left the key in his office, so it’s not one of his employees. At other side of the door is his dad and mom, with Danny just behind, the three of them with wary expressions.

“Get inside Jackson, we will have this conversation, you wanting it or not.” His dad barges in and he wishes he had at least thrown out what passed for his breakfast: a greasy special and a milkshake from across the street. 

He really isn’t ready for this talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and I'm super sorry, but I decided to cut the first story into two (like I said in my original post to the bb comm) and then I had a medical issue and my arms are really sore, so I couldn't type much. I'm hoping to post one more chapter tomorrow, finishing this story. And then editing the second part and posting everything by Saturday.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that read, commented or left kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing his mother in his sleazy motel, her nose up in the air, is almost hilarious. The picture is ruined by his father glaring and Danny trying to subtly apologize; the guy’s face is ridiculous, wearing all his emotions. Jackson doesn’t speak, waiting to get a cue from his dad. He learned the hard way how to let people tell him what they wanted without even making any question.

When his father finally gets up from the chair he had claimed as soon as he entered the room, Jackson tenses slightly, but forces himself to look aloof. Peter hammered him about body perception, principally about smaller animals in the woods and other werewolves and their pack’s; in the end the older werewolf told him to watch everyone to practice. 

“I’m not pretending I understand what happened to you, but you do not run away and leave everyone worried. Lydia been calling us, telling you weren’t feeling well, which neither of us knew.” His dad stops and looks at his mother and goes back to glaring at Jackson. “You scared us, Jackson. It doesn’t matter what happens, we love you and we want you safe. Crossing the state alone on a limit credit card is not safe.”

“We were worried, Jackson.” His mom looks briefly at him, but her eyes drawn back to the floor.

“And Danny?” Jackson tries to defuse the subject, and Danny takes the hint.

“I tracked your credit card, all the things you bought as you moved around and the smaller transport companies; when you started to move straight south, I was sure you were coming to L.A., a educated guess you could say, so I started calling around, the motels were first.” Jackson wonders why his dad didn’t ask at the bank, but at the same time he knows his dad doesn’t want to drawn attention, not in the middle of the hospital lawsuit.

“We need to talk about this, I need to have a brief version of it, so we can decided to do what to do now.” His mom is calm, and he looks at his dad, seeing him surprised at how his normally quiet wife is now taking the lead.

“I’m pregnant.” Jackson can’t get briefer than that and Danny snorts at his side, both of them leaning into each other, as they rest more against the headboard.

Jackson let’s his parents absorb the idea, his hands are tightly holding the sheets; his whole body is tense again, and he isn’t sure he can relax this time. Danny takes one of his hands and they both gasp when they realize Jackson’s nails grown into claws. His father seems to be without words, his face less surprise than when he saw Jackson change. One more time his mother takes the lead, coming to rest a hand at his shoulder.

“What do you want to do Jackson? Are you keeping the baby or...”

“I’m keeping it, I can’t...” Jackson murmurs and his mother nods, almost relieved. “I can’t get back to Beacon, the father he, no, I just can’t be there.” His dad looks calculating now, and then he gets up, leaving his chair to stop by his wife side.

Jackson thinks his dad wants to makes questions, who is the father, how he can be pregnant, when he started being a werewolf, but his mother stops him, holding tightly his hand. When they first told him he was adopted, his mother had long months pretending things were just ok, when his dad had a thing with his secretary, she fired the girl and never spoke of it again. In some ways he is envious of her aloofness, of how she fits the perfect housewife to her perfect lawyer husband, never cracking under pressure. Her grip, the way she holds his dad back, says they don't need to know the details, they just need to move on and it's her direction that his father follows.

“We can arrange for a place here in L.A., low key enough people won’t ask many questions and that the hospital lawyer’s won’t know. We can tell them you will be at London, having decided to move there to adjust for college; Danny will not tell Lydia this and you will call her, tell her you don’t want to stay at the city because of what happened.” His mom smiles awkwardly at him. “I’ll bring some books for you and we can ask Amelia to check on you or the other Doctor, the one Lydia told us you went. You being, a, umh, well, will it affect anything?” Jackson nods, but doesn’t share any more information, choosing to stay quiet as his parents step off the room and into the sun.

Danny stays quiet too, handing him the phone and Jackson thinks he dreads talking to Lydia more than anyone else; well, Derek is probably the worst, but he won’t go there. If he was less coward he would call her, but he thinks a text is enough to let her in the basics.

 **To Lydia - 10: 00 am**  
Moving to London, my dad thinks it’s best. We can’t talk later, maybe when I have settled. Tks for the vet thing and don’t tell McCall. I hope you understand that I can’t stay at Beacon anymore. 

He hesitates and then sends a second message, hoping it will soothe Lydia’s anger.

 **To Lydia - 10: 03 am**  
I really loved you. I’m sorry.

***

His dad rents an apartment, under his company name, so it doesn’t have Jackson’s name in it. They stock the fridge while Jackson and Danny clean up; Danny does most of the job, because Jackson has no idea what to do. He get’s a promise that his mom will pack the necessities from his room and that she will start to buy anything Jackson needs for the baby. It’s very weird to see her excited, but some part of him is grateful: it means that in some way, slight as possible, he can see the loving mother he thought he once had. Once they leave, Danny wanting to stay, but advised to not linger, avoiding having to lie to Lydia about his whereabouts , Jackson looks around him.

On such short notice the apartment is small and horrible, decorated probably in the seventies and never updated since then. Jackson pushed his father to live town, claiming not wanting to draw attention to him; if they done things at his father choice, he would have moved to a hotel or an apartment closer to Hollywood or at least not in the outskirts of L.A. He explained enough that his father understood his pregnancy wasn’t going to be normal and therefore being in the middle of the hurricane of people probably wasn’t the best idea. 

Danny promised him to figure out with his mother and Deaton a way to see his pregnancy progression; Jackson was still uncertain about Amelia finding out about the baby and werewolves, but Danny guaranteed it would be best if Jackson had a human’s doctor taking care of him too. All in all, he had to thank god he had a friend, that with the littlest information he gave, managed to work a really great support system for him. 

The first night of his life far from Beacon he sleeps at the couch, just after he crushed his cellphone; he didn’t bother to read any of Derek’s messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop giving deadlines for my updates, or I'll have to ask for forgiveness every time. The idea is to update once a day, because the chapters are ready, I just need to change a thing here and there, after I added these last chapters.   
> This story is completed and I'll start story 2 tomorrow, if you read this, thank you and I hope to see you in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you probably noticed this story is in a series: Everything Has Changed, And it Doesn't Seem to Stop.  
> This means, yes, that this is not the end and that I'll start to write the sequel very soon and that maybe other ficlets may appear too. I just couldn't do the job right if I had to rush, so I decided to break the story and write all the post-baby and the development of Derek's and Jackson's relationship, as well as how the pack adjusts to the rest.
> 
> It would be lovely to hear what anyone thought and if you have any questions, just leave a comment.


End file.
